


I Need Your Help

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: Marta asks Benoit for help managing the inheritance and the family all at the same time.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> Still figuring this one out. Writing as I go. Hope you like it!

Benoit Blanc didn’t drive. He could, of course, but he avoided it at every possible opportunity. In fact, one of the reasons he ended up in the Big Apple, instead of Memphis, was the better transportation. That, and the more interesting crimes…

But, today, he found himself driving. It was a pleasant enough day out. The sun was high, and the road was clear. He had a map on the passenger seat, some x’s marked off, and the radio playing some very nice jazz. There was a cigar in his mouth, and his eyes were critical of every sign he passed.

*

Marta Cabrera hadn’t intended to ask. But the Thromby’s were driving her nuts, and, though she’d never admit it, they’d worn her down. Blanc was the one person that truly stood by her during one of the worst times of her life.

Even so, it was more than that. They’d been through something together. He saved her life in more ways than one, and he’d told her that he felt indebted to her. She didn’t really understand where that came from, but there it was.

They’d been emailing, small messages. But, eventually, she caved.

“This is stupid,” she told herself, as she sat down at her laptop. She was just going to muscle through. She’d learn a lesson somehow.

It was the nightmares that eventually clinched it. They weren’t going away any time soon. Without sleep, she would never be able to manage them all…

_I need you’re help..._

She reread the email four times, and sent it.


End file.
